1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretching assembly, and more particularly to a stretching assembly for cloth to change the width of cloth and provide a high quality of cloth after stretching.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional stretching assembly can stretch cloth to change the width of cloth to a desired level. With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional stretching assembly 70 for cloth has a heating furnace 60, a first transporting assembly 61, a second transporting assembly 62 and a rolling wheel 80. The heating furnace 60 has an inlet and an outlet. The first transporting assembly 61 is set on a side of the heating furnace 60 in which the inlet is formed to transport cloth 70 into the heating furnace 60 via the inlet. The fibers of cloth 70 are heated in the heating furnace 60 and may become soft, adhesive and deformable. The second transporting assembly 62 is set on a side of the heating furnace 60 in which the outlet is formed to transport cloth 70 out of the heating furnace 60 via the outlet. In use, the rotating speed of the second transporting assembly 62 is higher than that of the first transporting assembly 61. Thus, cloth 70 can be stretched due to the speed difference between the transporting assemblies 61, 62 to change and reduce the width of cloth to a desired level. After the stretching process, the cloth 70 with a desired width is reeled on the rolling wheel 80.
However, the deformation on the sides of the cloth 70 is larger than that on the middle of the cloth 70, so this will cause the density of cloth non-uniform and will influence the quality of the stretched cloth 70.
Therefore, the present invention provides a stretching assembly for cloth to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.